poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discussing Solar Flare
This is how discussing Solar Flare goes in The Solar Flare Legend. at the Autobot base Megatron: Ok, Ryan. You can turn into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Nightmare Ryan. Ratchet: He does, Megatron. Solar Flare is up to something and she has allies. And we need to stop her from what she's about to do. Ryan F-Freeman: Nightmare Moon can help. Matau thought that idea. smiles and Flurry Heart hugs Ryan Thomas: Aw. Matau T. Monkey: Looks like Flurry Heart likes you, Master Ryan. looks at the Baby Ryan is holding Thomas: This is Flurry Heart, Megatron. Megatron: She's so cute. But how is Ryan going to fetch Nightmare Moon? He's here and she's on the moon. Rigby: I've got it covered, Megatron.him the magic keyboard Boo-bwee-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo~ looks at the keyboard called "The Power" Ryan F-Freeman: The Power. Good idea, Rigby. Jessica Fairbrother: Where's my father? Megatron: Who is your father, Jessica? Jessica Fairbrother: I don't know, Megatron. Princess Graciella: I think, Jessica, that your father's name is Prince Can. Ryan F-Freeman: I thought that he is a Jedi who's been trained by the Galactic Empire. Princess Graciella: You're right, Ryan. He got what Dark Lord Starkiller has got. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he can help us, Princess Graciella.to see Prince Can Here he comes now. looks at her father Bumblebee: Remember the time you got stuck in the shadowzone with Raf, Jack and Miko, Ryan? nods Prince Can: Hi, Ryan. How's my daughter? Ryan F-Freeman: She's doing fine. I remember when that happened, Bee. Flashback Ratchet: Is everyone ok? Thomas: groans A little dizzy but I'm fine. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. I can't see a mitten or the Dazzlings in front of my face. Raf Esquivel: I'm fine too. Matau T. Monkey: Thomas. What is this place? Thomas: I don't know. to touch Twilight but his hand phases through her gasps Thomas: What? Jessica Fairbrother: I think you may have phased through Twilight, Thomas. does it again and gasps Jessica Fairbrother: You seeing this, Dad? nods Cody Fairbrother: That's an illusion! Raf Esquivel: No, Crash. I think something better than that. Ryan F-Freeman: What, Raf? Raf Esquivel: Well, Ryan, I think when those two Groundbridges. One leads to the Autobot base. The other leads to the Nemesis. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? But what happens when they merge? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know, Master Ryan. Raf Esquivel: When they merged, I think we were transported into another dimension. Some kind of Shadowzone. Crash Bandicoot: Shadowzone? Bumblebee: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! Guys? Buck the Wiesel: Yes, mate? Matau T. Monkey: to a now zombie SkyQuake Look. Rigby: Whoa! That's one ugly bot. eyes open Buck the Wiesel: Hello, Rudy. from Ice Age 3 steps out of the shadows and roars and so does SkyQuake Sci-Ryan: Rudy? Thomas: He's a dinosaur. Sci-Ryan: Over here you colossal fossil! zombie SkyQuake jumps on Rudy's back Sci-Ryan: You looking for this?Rudy his tooth zombie SkyQuake advances on Thomas and his friends Sci-Ryan: Split up!with Buck the Wiesel Thomas: So if we have no way home and we're trapped in the Shadowzone with a Decepticon Zombie and a Dinosaur... Sci-Ryan: At least I'll unleash the magic and fight them. Ryan F-Freeman: If we aren't ghosts now, then we will be soon! Sci-Ryan: RUN!!!! Crash Bandicoot: OK! starts running from Rudy and Sci-Ryan uses his amulet on himself and transforms into Daydream Ryan Daydream Ryan: You and the others keep moving, Ryan. Buck and I'll take care of SkyQuake and Rudy. nods and runs to a portal to the Autobot base Matau T. Monkey: Follow Master Ryan! others do what Matau tells them and the flashback ends Sci-Ryan: Aw. Good times. Maybe my Crystal Prep friends can help. nods and puts Flurry Heart on her head Flurry Heart:cooing Bumblebee: Aw. You're such a cutie. Matau T. Monkey: My master being a foal sitter is amazing and cool and amazing and awesome and amazing. Thomas: We get it. Sci-Ryan: I'll go fetch my friends from Crystal Prep. goes into a portal to Crystal Prep Evil Ryan: You think you, Cody, Mordecai and Rigby will be fine fetching Nightmare Moon?coughs nods Rigby: Let's sing, Ryan. Ryan, Cody, Mordecai and Rigby: Take us to the moon, take us to the moon~ Whoa-oh~ Won't you take us to the moon?~ Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Nothing happened.... it did and the four heroes gets transported to the moon Bumblebee: Where did they go? Rainbow Dash: To the moon. Duh. Brian the Crocodile: I hope this "Wendell Fidget" guy isn't with Solar Flare. Sci-Ryan:with the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts I'm back! I got my friends with me. steps to the side Evil Ryan: Hello, Lemon Zest.coughs Zest waves her hand for "Hello" Indigo Zap: Ryan told us about the prophecy when he arrive at Crystal Prep. Evil Anna: I hope the Prime-prince of Friendship survives in space. on the moon Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! This is the moon? Cool.at the stuff Rigby sent to What's this? Rigby: Uh, I know what you think. I kinda sent some stuff to the moon while you and Thomas are at a library. Flashback Rigby: A bunch of baby ducks, send em to the moon~ Soda machine that doesn't work, send em to the moon~ reality looks around and see Nightmare Moon Ryan F-Freeman: There's Nightmare Moon. Why I breath in space? Cody Fairbrother: Cause you're a techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right, Cody. up to Nightmare Moon I know how you feel when I was banished here. Nightmare Moon: Please. Leave me in peace. This is why I don't like having visitors. Ryan F-Freeman: and sits down Looking at the stars. There's someone who is related to you. A sister.. called Solar Flare. Moon gasps Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong, Nightmare Moon? Nightmare Moon: Well, Ryan, Solar Flare is up to her old tricks. Ryan F-Freeman: You read my mind about the prophecy, Nightmare Moon? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. And I suggest you can help us. You and me. We will be friends and heroes in an alternate universe and all worlds. Moon smiles and hugs Ryan Nightmare Moon: Thanks, Ryan. You are truly a great friend to everyone you meet. Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. I truly am. And I can transform into a you version of myself. transforms into Nightmare Ryan Nightmare Moon: Wow! nods and transforms back to himself Rigby: out a walkie-talike She-demon Cody to Sunset Shimmer. Come in, Sunset. Over. screen went split screen to see Sunset holding a communication device Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Rigby. Is Ryan well? Rigby: Yes, Sunset. He's a techno-organic. Looks like he's made friends with Nightmare Moon. and Sunset gasp because of what Rigby said Sunset Shimmer: Are you serious? Rigby: Yes, Sunset. sighs Thomas: What?! Rigby: Don't worry, Thomas. Matau's idea works and Ryan can teach Nightmare Moon about friendship. just sighs Rigby: I guess you can trust Nightmare Moon, Thomas. We're going to Canterlot Castle now. I'll be back soon. nods and the screen went to normal Rigby: Alright. You want to go to Equestria, Cody? Cody Fairborther: Yep. I'll open a rift to Canterlot Castle for us. opens a rift to Canterlot Castle in Equestria Ryan F-Freeman: Are you Princess Celestia's student, Cody? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I never knew that. Cody Fairbrother: Nether have Mordecai and Rigby, Prime-prince of Friendship. smiles Nightmare Moon: Hello, Cody. waves hello and flies into the rift Ryan F-Freeman: We better follow him, Nightmare Moon. Let's go! To Equestria! runs into the rift followed by Nightmare Moon and Mordecai Rigby: Glad to see you and Ryan are friends, Nightmare Moon.into the rift rift closes and they arrive in Canterlot Castle Rigby: Wow! I love these rifts. Ryan? What happened to you and Cody? looks at the two brothers on the floor in thier alicorn forms Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Why are you a demon in pony form, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: I guess so, Ryan. I must have forgot to take Twilight's crown off my head. removes Twilight's crown of Cody's head. Cody transforms back into a full grown pegasus Ryan F-Freeman: My brother is a Pegasus, Nightmare Moon?! Moon nods Princess Cadence: Ryan! You came! looks to see that Princess Cadence is here Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Princess Cadence. Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybugs awake. Ryan F-Freeman and Princess Cadence: Clap your hoofs and do a little shake. Rigby: What's that you and Cadence did, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: A little poem Twilight and Cadance has to say in their childhood, Rigby. hugs Princess Celestia and Nightmare approaches Princess Luna Ryan F-Freeman: Am I seeing double? How can this be? holds a sign that says "There isn't any doubles." Ryan F-Freeman: O-K. Princess Luna. I'm sure I saw you as Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna: I'm not trusting her. Ryan F-Freeman: Because. That explains you did some stuff as her. I suggest if you change your approach a bit with Nightmare Moon. You might help us to stop the prophecy. Princess Luna: royal Canterlot voice NO WAY AM I TRUSTING MY MONSTER SELF!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Lower the volume. Rigby: Ryan did say sorry. Mordecai: I'm telling you, Princess Luna. Ryan can teach Nightmare Moon about friendship. Maybe you and your other self need to get along. Luna just turned away from Nightmare Moon Ryan F-Freeman: Wait, Luna. Maybe Nightmare Moon can use her magic for something good. There is somepony who's related to her. Luna turns to Ryan Princess Luna: Ryan, I have to tell you that she is not to be trusted or related to somepony. Rigby: There IS, Princess of the moon. Nightmare Moon. Tell her. Nightmare Moon: I have a sister called Solar Flare, Princess Luna. Ryan and I know about the prophecy. Mordecai: The Mare in the Sun is about to escape on the longest night and in the thousandth year. Cody Fairbrother: Plus, she plans to make daytime last forever. Princess Luna: Well. I'll trust Nightmare Moon. My older sister will do too. smiles with glee Rigby: YEAH!!! If Ryan and Nightmare Moon see Starscream. They'll banish him to the moon. Nightmare Moon: But it is no less a fate then she'd sentenced me to, Rigby. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Tino, Judy Hopps and Nick from the movie called Zootopia can help us stop the prophecy from happening. Rigby: Ok, Ryan. What happened to Tino when he hears something bad about Kamen Guts? Ryan F-Freeman: He gets angry and turns into a demon. Mordecai: Wow! I'll think Kamen Guts is less great like Rigby. sighs and summons Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Judy Hopps: Ow! I gotta get used to that. Nick Wilde: Why do you summon us, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: We need your help to stop a prophecy from happening, Nick. Nick Wilde: Ok, Ryan. Carrots and I can help. Mordecai: Carrots? holds a sign that says "You know that is Judy's nickname." Cody Fairbrother: Where's Tino? Tino Tonitini: Over here. Ryan F-Freeman: TINO! Thank goodness you're here. Cody Fairbrother: At least Ryan didn't say "This Kamen Guts fella is bad.". Rigby: Uh oh. gets angry and turns into a demon Cody Fairbrother: Me and my big mouth. What did you mean "Uh oh", Rigby? holds a sign that says "The thing is, Cody. Tino turns into a demon whenever he hears negative things about Kamen Guts." Ryan F-Freeman: Tino? Is that you in this form? nods and goes towards Cody who is hiding from him Tino Tonitini: Why did you say something about Kamen Guts, Cody? Ryan F-Freeman: What? I didn't say anything. I guess Kamen Guts is awesome. 20% cooler. calms down and turns back into himself Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I guess you might be a Alicorn/Human hybrid? nods Rigby: Wow! I think Ryan's faithful student Timothy can help. Plus, he's Sunset's boyfriend. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.at his communicator Hello. I'm going to need a taxi from the halls of Canterlot Castle. a portal opens up Judy Hopps: Oh. One is here. Rigby: That's right, Judy. We can go to the Autobot base. Nick Wilde: Autobot Base? Mordecai: It's a nice place, Nick.into the portal as the Doctor Who Theme song plays in the background Princess Cadence: I'll help out, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Cadence. Let's go to the Autobot Base! leads Princess Cadence, Rigby, Nightmare Moon, Luna, Judy, Nick, Tino and Celestia through the portal to the Autobot base Thomas: Hi, Ryan. Did you fetch Nightmare Moon? nods and steps to the side seeing Sci-Ryan in his Flutterbat form Rigby: What happened to Sci-Ryan? climbs up and hangs upside-down Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan? reveals himself to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: What happened to you and why are you acting like a vampire bat? Sci-Ryan: laughs Surprise! It was a spell that Twilight had used on me while you are away. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. At least I got my apple with me.out an apple sniffs the sent and looks at the apple Sci-Ryan: That apple you're holding, Ryan. It looks.. so juicy... and sweet... I have to... eat it. gives the apple to Sci-Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Here you go, Sci-Ryan. gobbles the apple by draining the juice of the apple and spits out the apple that is all drained Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. How come you eat apples like a vampire fruit bat, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I need it to keep up my strength. Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome! My feet are magnetized so I can walk on the ceiling. I like it.Sci-Ryan's head hisses at Ryan and scares him Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! How did you do that? Ryan holds a sign that says "I think he has what Fluttershy had." Rigby: That's not Sci-Ryan... that's Sci-RyBAT! Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Sci-Ryan. How did you hiss at me like that?? Sci-Ryan: I was trying to see that you pat my head and I hissed at you. When I did that, I thought you'd be scared. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Why are you standing on the ceiling? Sci-Ryan: When I'm a bat, this is how I sleep. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan. Are you ok up there and how come you're a vampire bat? Sci-Ryan: Well, it was a spell Twilight used and I'm fine. This is how I sleep when I'm a vampire bat. Aria Blaze: By the look of this Sci-Ryan. You look better like Tino. looks to see the Dazzlings Tino Tonitini: Hi, girls. Wait. recognizes them and remembers them trying to put him under their spell Tino Tonitini: Why. I know you three. You're the ones who made fun of Kamen Guts. Evil Ryan: Tino! It's ok.coughs The Dazzlings are good now. Evil Anna: They are Ryan's friends. Tino Tonitini: Oh. I know now. Who's the boy up there? Ryan holds up a sign that says "That boy with Ryan is Sci-Ryan but he's a vampire bat/boy hybrid." Tino Tonitini: Wow! So Ryan reformed the Dazzlings? Evil Ryan: Well spotted, Tino.Tino a apple Sonata really loves you. sniffs and spots the apple Sci-Ryan: Thanks for showing me that apple, Evil Ryan. It looks... so juicy... and sweet... gasps and Sci-Ryan starts to fly to Tino Rigby: Sci-Rybat on the loose! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! starts to build a plane out of LEGO Thomas: Rigby, calm down! Matau T. Monkey: Look. He's back on his.... Arcee: Ceiling? Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Arcee. A bat that rests on the ceiling. Rigby: He's just biding his time! Waiting for the right moment to pounce on me! Sideswipe: scoffs From the sound of your voice right now, you're starting to sound like Pinkie. Mordecai: And another thing, Rigby. Bats don't eat heroes. Not even vampire bats. Thomas: Yeah. Rigby: But, maybe vampire HEROES eat other heroes! I don't want to risk it!building Sci-Ryan: scoffs I would never. Ryan F-Freeman: And when did Rigby become a Master Builder?! shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Guess he built a plane when he got scared. calms down Mystery voice: Looks like you're calm, Rigby. Rigby: Huh? Who said that? Scorpan: I did. Rigby: Hi, Scorpan. up an apple I hope this will help me. Ryan F-Freeman: What do you plan to do with it? Rigby: I'll try and give this to Sci-Ryan.Sci-Ryan Yoo-hoo! I got something for you, Sci-Ryan. nods and flies to Rigby Scorpan: Wow! Who are you, vampire batboy? Sci-Ryan: I'm Sci-Ryan and Ryan's friend Twilight performed a spell on me that make me a boy/vampire fruit bat hybrid. Scorpan: Nice to meet you, Sci-Ryan. I'm Scorpan. Ryan's friend and brother of Tirek. gasps and faints Scorpan: What's wrong with him? Ryan F-Freeman: I think Rigby fainted after you introduced yourself to Sci-Ryan, Scorpan.and lands on the floor You heard about the Mare in the Sun prophecy? nods and Rigby gets up Rigby: Wow. Sci-Ryan? Why your two teeth sticking out? Sci-Ryan: They're fangs. Like Flutterbat has. Rigby: Cool. You see how I reacted like Pinkie Pie and built a plane out of LEGO? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I did hear you say the name Sci-Rybat. a potion from Princess Twilight part 1 Maybe this will help me. holds a sign that says "I don't think that's a good idea, Ryan. This responds to not my magic but alicorn magic." Ryan F-Freeman: I've got Alicorn magic when I became a prince. I'll turn the liquid from purple to white and I'll see what happened to Luna before she became Nightmare Moon and gets banished to the moon.so drinks the potion Ryan F-Freeman: Mmm. I guess it didn't work. it does and Ryan's eyes turn white. But instead of being in the old Pony Sisters' castle and Luna turning into Nightmare Moon, Ryan finds himself in the pits of Kaon Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Kaon? Hello? Megatronus: Not another step. Ryan F-Freeman: Megatronus. Thank goodness you're here. Why did you and Prime disappear like that? Megatronus: Did you really expect me to lay iddle-by while they chose you to be the next in line? Ryan F-Freeman: Did you say "Next in line"?? Megatronus: I did. But there can only be one supreme bot on Cybertron. And that bot, will be I!!! blasted a wall and Ryan watch in shock as Megatronus transforms into Megatron, laughing maniacally Ryan F-Freeman: What from Earth and Equestria?! Pax arrive Ryan F-Freeman: Megatronus! Think about how long you been banished to the caverns. We have no choice but send you back if you don't stop! Orion Pax: past Ryan Megatronus! I will not fight you! You must remain a gladiator! It is your duty. Megatron: Megatronus? I am MEGATRON! And I got a new duty now. TO EXTERMINATE YOU! fires at Orion but escapes by flying Megatron: King Candy's voice Where do you think you're going? flies after Orion and Ryan follows them until Megatron shoots Orion down Orion Pax: AAAHH!!! Ryan F-Freeman: ORION!! laughs as Ryan flies to Orion Ryan F-Freeman: Optimus? I am sorry... Megatron is a bit like Nightmare Moon.to cry gets up Ryan F-Freeman: Optimus. You're all right. Hello? You hear me? Yoo-hoo! Orion Pax: My friend... Ryan F-Freeman: Yes? Orion Pax: I am sorry. But you have given me no choice but to use this. Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? holds up the Matrix of Leadership Ryan F-Freeman: The Matrix of Leadership? If Orion can't hear me then this thing looks like it's from... the past. This is how Orion banish Megatron to the caverns. uses the Matrix on Megatron Megatron: NNNOOOO!!!!! gets blasted to the caverns and disappear into it a crater of his head forms on the ground. Back to the present. Ryan's eyes turn back to normal Twilight Sparkle: What was that you see, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I saw Megatronus transform into Megatron and Orion used the Matrix to banish Megatron to the caverns. Megatron: That's nice, Ryan. Ryan an apple Here. sniffs the scent of the apple Sci-Ryan: That's nice of you, Megatron. But, I'm still... a bit... hungry. holds a sign that says "What's got into him?" Twilight Sparkle: It's a spell I used on him. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. What did Sci-Ryan test the spell with? Twilight Sparkle: A vampire fruit bat. Sci-Ryan: I love this, Twilight. But... I am.. still a bit... hungry. Ryan F-Freeman: That's ok. Here's a apple, Sci-Ryan. gives the apple to Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Ryan. eats the apple by sucking the juice of the apple Sci-Twi: Are you ok, Ryan? Why are you acting like a vampire fruit bat? Twilight Sparkle: It's a spell I used on him. Evil Anna: I think Sly and the gang can help us. You like that my love?Sci-Ryan's head drinks his potion again Ryan F-Freeman: This time I'll find out what happened to Luna before she became Nightmare Moon and get banished to the moon. eyes turn white but instead of seeing the imprisonment of NMM, he see Primus and the Thirteen Original Primes facing Unicron Unicron: Oh, Primus. Ryan F-Freeman: This is new. That's Unicron. Unicron: Honestly. What gave you the right to gain an army of followers? shrug Primus: Play time is over for you, Unicron! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Primus! You tell him! Unicron: So be it! I'll take you to your death! fight starts and Ryan watches the action Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Go get him, Primus! and the 13 Original Primes banished Unicron from Cybertron. In reality, Ryan eyes turn to normal Thomas: What did you see, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I saw Primus and the 13 original Primes banish Unicron from Cybertron. I'll drink this later. Scorpan: Good idea, Ryan.Ryan Twilight Sparkle: Well, Ryan. I can help you with this. Ryan F-Freeman: Really?! You got dark magic, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. But Celestia taught me how to use it for good. Evil Ryan: The same thing for me and your brother, Ryan.coughs uses her dark magic to change the potion from purple to white Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Thomas: That's so awesome, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I know. Evil Ryan: That was incredible, Twilight. Sci-Ryan never thought you can do that. Thomas: That's nice, Evil Ryan. Ryan smiles Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Matser Ryan. Thomas: You'll drink this potion later, Ryan. nods and puts his potion in his bag Thomas: Now. We need to stop Solar Flare from what she is doing. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: My plan to fetch Nightmare Moon works. Thomas: Your plan, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Thomas. Thomas: sighs Batman (The LEGO Moive): Sigh Sci-Ryan: What? Too soon? Thomas: Sorry. It's just that we might trust Nightmare Moon but we might find that difficult. Remember what she did to Luna? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Now Nightmare Moon is good like Discord, Sunset and my three siren friends. Pinkie Pie: Don't forget Diesel 10. Crash Bandicoot: And Captain Hook. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah them too. Predaking: And us. Sci-Ryan: And Megatron Discord: And Starlight Glimmer. Trixie: And Trixie. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Trixie. nods Matau T. Monkey: You can help us stop the prophecy from happening. nods Discord: I'll be happy to help you and Ryan, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: That's nice, Discord. Maybe the ninja, the Toa and Mata Nui and his Glatorian friends can help. Sci-Ryan: That's a good idea, Matau. Although most of them are good then this "Kamen Guts" guy. Cody Fairbrother: I'll power up you two up, Mordecai and Rigby.Twilight's crown on his head Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Makuta is not with Solar Flare. Megatron: Makuta? Wait. He's Mata Nui's brother. transforms into a demon and Tino gets angry and turns into a demon Sci-Ryan: Oh my G-O-S-H! You look good, Tino. Evil Ryan: I didn't see that. Tino's demon form sort of remind me of Sunset Shimmer. Only much cooler. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe Makuta is with her with a hatred against Sunset and the entire universe. Bertram T. Monkey: Is that also make Sunset feel better? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe, Bertram. I got my Demonbuster armor with me. Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): I'm reformed too, Ryan. Sidorak: throat Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): And so does Sidorak. Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like another student of mine is learning about friendship, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: What!? Evil Ryan: What? Did you say another student?! Bertram T. Monkey: Yup. I saved him before he gets crushed by Keetongu. Matau T. Monkey: But how, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: In order to save Sidorak, Matau, I have to distract Keetongu Sci-Ryan: That's awesome, Bertram. You really are a hero like a Po-Matoran weapon maker and an Onu-Matoran stock boy. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. I heard that. What did Nightmare Moon did to Luna, Thomas? Griffin hides from Tino while Evil Anna cuddles Sci-Ryan Evil Anna: Hold me, Sci-Ryan. nods Thomas: Ok. Nightmare Moon may have been a lot of things but a friend is not one of them. Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott. At least Roodaka is like that old lady. Mystery voice: Did someone call me an old lady?! Thomas: Did you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: It's Ursula from Dinosaur King. Thomas: Oh. Ursula No. Evil Ryan: The old lady will be exterminated! Ursula (Dinosaur King): I'm not a bad guy and I'm not old, you techno-organic clone! Thomas: She doesn't like it when you say that. Evil Ryan: Sorry, Ursula.coughs I didn't mean to call you that. Ursula (Dinosaur King): It's ok. It's just that I don't like being called an old lady and I heard about the prophecy. Ed (Dinosaur King): We heard about it too, Ryan. Evil Anna: Yup. My boyfriend, like, can fly like Nightmare Moon. Rigby: Yeah, Evil Anna. But how are Alvin, Simon, Mordecai and I suppose to fly? Alvin doesn't have wings. Cody Fairbrother: Alvin can ride on Tino's back, Rigby. Hold still.his magic on Mordecai and Rigby and Rigby turn into demons what Snips and Snails turn into Rigby: Wow! This adventure is going to be so cool! nods Ryan F-Freeman: Come on. Matau T. Monkey: What if Tirek try to get Twilight's magic but doesn't have any? Thomas: I think you're up to something, Matau. Maybe my girlfriend and the three princess can transfer their Alicorn magic to Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe that could work. That will fool Tirek. Evil Ryan: That's a good idea, Matau.coughs Maybe Ryan will fight Makuta like the time where Sunset transformed into a crazy winged demon girl with a conquest for Equestria.Sunset No offence, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Tino Tonitini: Sunset? Is that you? Sunset Shimmer: Obviously yes. Bertram T. Monkey: Something tells me that Timothy is not the only one who is Sunset's girlfriend. Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): So, you must be Tino. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Raven's not the only one who likes the dark you know. Ryan F-Freeman: I saw that part on a movie once.the Kamen Guts pose Guts! Matau T. Monkey: What is that, Master Ryan? Raven (Teen Titans Go): The Kamen Guts pose. Evil Ryan: That pose is bananas. Cyborg: Looks like Ryan is a Kamen Guts fan. Bertram T. Monkey: I guess that Solar Flare is much more crazy. Liketo Ursula (Dinosaur King) that pretty lady. Ursula (Dinosaur King): Oh, why thank you. That's the first time someone has ever called me a pretty lady. Bertram T. Monkey: You're welcome, Ursula. Names Bertram. Matau's twin brother and a bandmate of the Cyberlings. gasps and saw a baby T-Rex Matau T. Monkey: Hello, little guy. bites [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts